


Spring: Common Ground

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [3]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Logan and Rogue pick a meeting place.
Series: Phases: A Year in a Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722082





	Spring: Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Mercy" by Sarah McLachlan

Lay beside me  
Tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear  
To make my demons run  
The door is locked now  
But it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me  
Then I can understand the you 

Logan had been pacing in the hall outside Rogue's door for close to an hour before he finally got up the courage to speak. "Marie?" Then he cursed silently when he remembered she didn't like to be called that anymore.

"Yeah?"

He sighed, thinking it a good sign that she didn't sound angry. "Can we maybe... can we talk?" After a few moments of silence, he added, "Maybe tonight? That's later." She had, after all, said she needed time. He had tried so hard to wait until she came to him. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. Later. Meet ya outside 'round sunset, alright?"

Logan grinned. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders untense slightly. "I'll be waitin', Marie... Rogue," he corrected as quickly as possible before turning to walk away. 

"Logan?"

He hurried back to the door, leaning against the wall, almost able to construct a picture of her sitting up on her bed as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"You can call me Marie... if you want to."

If he hadn't thought it would tick Rogue off, he would have laughed. "Sure thing, Marie, darlin'. I'll see ya tonight." And then he walked away. But only, he reminded himself, for a little while.


End file.
